


Glim's Hipster!Arthur

by R00bs_Teacup



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4500126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R00bs_Teacup/pseuds/R00bs_Teacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart of Glim's Merlin ficlet, a bookshop au (http://archiveofourown.org/works/4485435/chapters/10196991)<br/>I nearly forgot Arthur's glasses, but they're there now! The glasses I got from Miki Bandy (mikibandy.deviantart.com/) and they're really awesome, so Miki Bandy deserves all of credit for Arthur having glasses and loads of credit for the pic</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glim's Hipster!Arthur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Random Merlin ficlets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4485435) by [glim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glim/pseuds/glim). 




End file.
